111 Reasons to ship the Doctor and River Song
by Kurisutori618
Summary: There was no existing fanvids of this, so I decided to write this for my myself as I adore them. So my list of reasons they are perfect yet tragic fandom ship. (Has been updated)


**111 Reasons to ship the Doctor and River Song**

There is no existing video online on youtube for Reasons to ship the Doctor and River so I got pissed and wrote out this list of the things that make them sail as a beautiful and tragic ship. It's not in order, I mostly relied on thought so yeah enjoy! (p.s If you are a follow fan comment of message me if you have another one. ^_^) Originally 102 now its 111! Haha.

* * *

1\. River left a made a big impact on the Tenth doctor when he first meets him.

2\. River saw beyond his faces (Ten and Eleven)

3\. When he first met her, she gave up her life to save his.

4\. Instead of relying on himself he could rely on her.

5\. Inspired him to open the Tardis doors by the snap of his fingers.

6\. Caught up on his ideas than anyone else he's been with.

7\. She knows what catches his attention (cas phone calls are too main stream.)

8\. They grew to trust each other despite time.

9\. He saved her even when he didn't know her.

10\. Handcuffs (Cas its River)

11\. In her diary she has pictures of all his faces.

12\. They bickered like an old married couple from the start till the end.

13\. River - _I hate you!_ Eleven - _No you don't!_

14\. River - _I hate you sometimes!_ Ten -_ I knoowwww!_

15\. Eleven - Hi _Honey I'm home!_ River - W_hat kind of time would you call this?_

16\. They will run together many times and even apart.

17\. The affectionate taps the doctor gives to her nose and ears.

18\. How they caresses each others cheeks (either for affection or concern)

19\. Both smile at the face of death.

20\. She'll suffer if she had to kill him.

21\. She knows how to write the language of the time lords.

22\. She thinks he equals the equivalent of an army.

23\. River knew he was a good man even in the beginning to her end.

24\. He granted her childhood dream – Married to him with her parents permission.

25\. She knows his true name. (And how The Doctor feels about it)

26\. The second name sometimes mean more than their first.

27\. The Doctor gave her the blue Tardis diary.

28\. And so does he, to keep track of their timelines.

29\. She thinks he's worth everything. (even over the universe)

30\. Out of every strategy and warfare against a enemy, the Doctor fell for Rivers chaste kiss.

31\. The Doctor gave her a choice to change her destiny, on no longer being a weapon, but a woman who could love.

32\. She can fly the Tardis.

33\. They both adore the Tardis.

34\. The Tardis loves her and him.

35\. Rivers the child of the Tardis and he's a mad man with a box.

36\. River asks him not to change one line of their time together in the end.

37\. And the doctor asks her the same.

38\. Spoilers. (one word that can inflict annoyance, pain, hate, happiness, and laughter)

39\. Their flirting.

40\. He gave River a proper goodbye with a kiss. (data ghost but its still her)

41\. Her grave stone was a secret entrance to his grave. A spoiler to the end of his life.

42\. River kept her promise in Stormcage.

43\. Their nicknames for each other - Sweetie and Mrs Robinson.

44\. He didn't know how to say goodbye to her so she helped him. To say it like they would see each other again.

45\. They protect and defend each other from harm.

47\. Always and completely forgiven.

48\. Their kisses.

49\. Only woman he consciously kissed.

50\. The way she looks at him after their last kiss.(Data ghost)

51\. The way he looks at her after their last kiss.

52\. Would never want to kill him anymore then a Dalek shooting him in front of her.

53\. They both think they are worth it – healing each other (River saving him from the poison kiss and him healing her broken wrist)

54\. They support each other when they need it most.

55\. Its not hard to see it (Rory and Amy see it and they are Rivers parents XP)

Rory: _You and the Doctor. I can kind of picture it _Amy: _She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? _

56\. If River still had regenerations she could have been able to live as long as the Doctor.

57\. He could always see and hear River even in the end.

58\. He gave her, her own screwdriver.

59\. River and the Doctor are a couple that goes beyond a body and face as they regenerate so age and looks wise doesn't matter. (Loved that quality about them)

60\. All her days in Stormcage were hers and nights were with the doctor.

61\. So many dates and adventures offscreen.

62\. She's not afraid to fall as she knows the doctor will always will catch her.

63\. She's trouble and he loves trouble with a bad girl.

64\. She's not a proper companion.

65\. or a friend.

66\. Because she's more than that.

67\. Holding hands. (River pulling him like a companion or just holding hands for support and comfort)

68\. The ways she adores him in words to other people. (Like he's one amazing miracle)

69\. Both never did things the easy way.

70\. They are free spirits for adventure.

71\. Both have a reputation, and can hold their own.

72\. Neither a villain nor a hero

73\. She is kick ass with a gun as he's armed with his screwdriver.

74\. Their pain and fears for one another are not each others death.

75\. The Doctors pain and fear of River was that it would hurt him too much if he acknowledged her echo. Because that would be like accepting what happened to her.

76\. While Rivers fear and pain was meeting a Doctor who didn't know her at all.

77\. She trusts him even when he's a mad man with a box.

78\. Normal was never going to be in the cards for them.

79\. Both smart and clever.

80\. She knows rule one better than anyone when it comes to the doctor. (Rule one the doctor lies) Lives by it herself.

81\. He thinks she's amazing and clever.

82\. She thinks he's wonderful and a genius.

83\. She lives for the days when she sees the Doctor.

84\. They travel in opposite directions, his future is her past, his firsts are her lasts.

85\. She would tear time apart for him.

86\. They care about each other as much as they hurt one another.

87\. Jealous even though don't mean to be

88\. They don't do weddings.

89\. Not traditionally. (Not properly but they acknowledge it like it is)

90\. He used his own Bowtie to bind them.

91\. He asked her parents to consent to their marriage.

92\. Call each other Husband and Wife.

93\. They have each others back.

94\. When they die, they don't leave a body. They are too special for that.

95\. Their trademarks her hair and his bowtie, unforgettable.

96\. The look he had when he sees her gravestone.

97\. She slaps him for his own good or for what she thinks to be his own good. (Something he didn't do yet and for healing her)

98\. They are fashionable people.

99\. Yet she shoots his hats continuously, but he doesn't mind, he'll get another. (Like the Fez :D)

100\. They take turns to look after each other, through the different timestreams.

101\. She's got a wardrobe on the Tardis.

102\. He picked out a dress for her to wear.

103\. She hated it originally, but wore it in the future.

104\. The Doctor can handle three River Songs. (seriously impressive XD)

105\. He doesn't like endings and River knows this.

106\. So she hides the damage.

107\. Time is their best friend as well as their enemy

108\. He never forgot her even when she died.

109\. Both rather immortal, just not together.

100\. They are timeless and its never really over.

111\. There's always a way out. ;D


End file.
